my24fandomcom-20200213-history
One of a Kind
Synopsis During the ancient time a noble woman named Rosella (Bea Bellfodda) fell in love with a street artist named Edward (Ethan Uena) and the two became a couple upon the disagreement in Rosella's family, the two had twin daughters whom Rosella had named Luna and April the month and full moon during their birth. The royal family eventually had known that Edward is a vampire and had interpret it in a wrong way that led a riot in their village causing their death by the royal guards. Few years Luna and April was living in a remote village far away from their birth place, the two had lived peacefully until Luna had actually cut herself and someone had saw it heal itself causes a leak that they are vampires and rogue assassins began to attack them for money, this causes April's death and Luna being able to escape and live peacefully until the present day 2017. In the present day, Luna is living with regret and still blames herself for the death of her twin sister. She became a complete different person as she became more rude or sharp tongue. Luna eventually became intertwined with Detective Vincent (Tristan Gutierrez) a corrupt S class police. Cast *'Tristan Gutierrez as Detective Vincent Galvez' - an S class detective who seeks promotion through hunting the "Last Kind". He is once a straight police but after seeing the dark side of the police department that he works in he became a corrupt police but, after meeting Luna of whom he later revealed to be the "Last Kind" he tries to kill her but after knowing her past when Luna accidentally transfers her memories through him, she tries to protect her as she has almost the same tragedy as him and even helped her capture those who killed her sister. *'Hannah Monteverde as Luna Fernandez / April Fernandez' **'Luna Fernandez' - the youngest daughter of Rosella and Edward. She is very beautiful and has somewhat inherited her father's powers of seeing the past and future of a living being or things, but unlike her father and sister, she can get hurt. She eventually blames herself for the death of April upon saving her from a group of rogue assassins that wanted them dead for a reward. In the present day, she is the last of her kind and is living as a doctor just like her mother in the ancient times. She is a well-known surgeon in all parts of the body. Her vampire powers include seeing the past and future of a living being and things, quick healing, and seeing through beyond the naked eye. The only person she can't read the past and future is her twin sister April **'April Fernandez' - the eldest daughter of Rosella and Edward and twin sister of Luna. She and Luna are named after the day of their birth in which it is during the month of April during the full moon. Unlike Luna, she didn't inherit much of her father's vampire powers as she only inherit the power of healing, and the power to not get hurt. She also ages, the quality that she inherited from her human mother. She eventually died in the story after saving Luna from a group of rogue assassins. Special Participation *'Bea Bellfodda as Rosella Magtalyon' - a noble woman from a well-known noble family that have existed for more than a decade. She is very beautiful and has a very beautiful voice, she dreams of becoming a musician but being a noble person stops her from pursuing her dreams and therefore becoming a royal doctor instead, which is considered a very high type of occupation during the time. She later falls in love with a street artist of whom she bore twin daughters. She died in the story while protecting her love ones from her evil family. *'Ethan Uena as Edward Alves' - Luna and April's father who is a vampire and the last of his kind. He is very handsome and a very talented painter. He usually paint figures of whom he thinks is beautiful including Rosella and places he have visited or places he wanted to visit. Unlike other vampires, he doesn't drink human blood nor have fangs or change during the full moon but instead see the past and future of a person or things that he touches. He eventually fell in love with Rosella and both of them have twin daughters, but as his secret was found and was thought of being a "vampire" that drinks human blood, the royal family had assassinated them and both he and Rosella died together.